It is common to provide body side molding strips with a pressure sensitive adhesive on one surface thereof to portions of an automobile such as the door panels and the like. In order to insure that the molding strips are applied properly, it is recommended by molding manufacturers that hand pressure be provided using the heel of the hand through a soft cloth or a rubber mallet on the molding strip along the length thereof. One manufacturer calls for rubbing the strip hard at least six times to insure a maximum bond or pressing hard with a blunt object. Such procedures not only are difficult and time consuming but also do not assure uniformity of pressure. In addition, there is a tendency to dent or buckle the body panel due to excess pressure.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a tool which will effectively cause adherence of the strip along its entire length; which is easy to use; which will quickly apply the strip; and which is relatively light in weight.
In accordance with the invention, the tool for applying a molding strip on automobiles and the like wherein the strip has a pressure sensitive adhesive thereon comprising a body defining a handle, a pair of roller rotatably mounted at each end of the body in close proximity to the body. The length of the handle is preferably equal to the width of a human hand. The position and size of the rollers is such that the space between the handle and the strip which is to be applied is only sufficient for the fingers of the hand. Each roller has a configuration including a centrally located annular groove about the periphery and spaced radial edges about the periphery such that when the molding is placed on a surface of the automobile, the tool is gripped and placed on the strip with the rollers engaging the molding and the tool is moved longitudinally while applying pressure successively and continuously to the strip.